Returning is never easy
by Kirky123
Summary: When catherine cheats on Sara she leaves when she returns will she still be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then there would be NO GSR in my CSI LOL.**

A/N: This story is my first attempt I have ever made at writing any real story and It's my first CSI fanfiction so its hard with all the great story's out there so please don't judge. So if this story sucks I think I will give up LOL but nothing gained nothing lost everything's worth trying at least once.

I am curious as to what you think maybe you don't like the way I write it but you like the idea behind it that's perfectly fine just let me know by reviewing.

I am also working on a computer that don't like me at the minute that doesn't have spell checker or anything on it so bare with me on that as well please : )

* * *

**Returning is never easy**

* * *

Sara walks into her partner's house like any normal day, but she hears groans coming from her bedroom and looks through the door that is ajar to see something she never thought she'd ever see. Right there in plain view were Catherine and Warrick having sex in her and Catherine's bed, Sara can't believe this she was in shock and shking that much that she didnt even notice the tears running down her face, she just moves away from the door and goes into Lindsey's room and finds her still awake.

Sara was devestated did not no what to do, she wanted to just crawl into a hole and not come out but she put a brave face on for Lindseys sake.

"Hey Lindsey, come here a minutes will you?" while sitting on the edge of the bed while Lindsey crawls over to sit by her.

"Listen Lindsey, I've got to go away. I don't know whether I will be back and if I am when that will be but you've got to promise me to be a good girl for your mommy ok?" Lindsey not knowing what to do had tears running down her face just nodded and said "Is it because mummy's sleeping with Warrick now"

"Yeh things have changed and I didn't even know it seems as though I'm not good for anything like I thought before I met you mum, this number Lindsey is just for you ok, you've got to keep it a secret from everyone ok baby girl?" "Sure Sara I love you and I'm going to miss you I wish mum hadn't done to you what she as" "me too Linds me too, and I love you, never forget that" they hug and cry for a while.

The next day at work was a hard day having Lindsey not talking to her and Sara not answering her phone made it an even longer time, when she arrived at work she didn't suspect anything because Sara said she was going to be late.

Nick, Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Grissom where all sat at a table discussing cases when a package was brought in by the receptionist.

They all sat watching as Gill stared at the contents of the box and the letter that he was holding Greg after awhile got agitated and snatched the letter and after reading it went slack jawed and passed it back.

"Ok is someone going to tell me what the hells going on here or what?" asked an angry Nick.

"Erm… well…. It would seem that Sara as left CSI and LA hears her resignation and badge and stuff"

The team just sat there stunned not making any noise except a sob that escaped Catherine.

Back at her house Catherine shouted Lindsey to come into the living room. They were sat on the sofa, Catherine tried to grab Lindsey to pull her close but she refused and sat at the other end, with a sigh Catherine started. "I've got something to tell you Lindsey, its about Sara she wont becoming round anymore she had to leave because she got a different job and it wasn't around here" Catherine thought of the first thing that came to her head. "Liar, she left because of you" Catherine looked stunned and almost ready to cry again "wa what do you mean she left because of me Lindsey" she saw you with UNCLE Warrick last night that's why she left not because of a stupid job" and with that she stormed off leaving her mother sobbing on the sofa.

* * *

I know that this chapter is rushed but im just so tired, i NEED sleep. anyhows let me know what you think

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything although I really which I did. A/N: Referring to the previous chapter Catherine assumed Lindsey was in bed before doing the deed and had been that way for a while. Also I know it was rushed but the details will be come clear in the following chapters. 

Anyways here it goes again the next chapter see what you think about it, and let me know thanks.

* * *

**Two years later**

Sara was on her way to CSI labs and she didn't think she had ever been as scared in her entire life. She was driving along in her red Dodge looking into the mirror she saw her little angels asleep in there car seats Maddison and Dylan where her life she would not know what to do without them, she would have fallen apart along time ago.

About a week after she left CSI she found out that her grandparents had passed away after being in a car accident and surprisingly they had left everything to her. She now had enough money to see her though her entire life without the need to work again, although this wasn't likely to happen seen as though working is a very important part of her life.

When she first left Vegas she wasn't in the best frame of mind and she ended up hooking up with a guy one night and 9 months later came Maddie and Dylan.

Now she was back on her way to Vegas to help find a serial killer who she as been trying to catch for the last 4 months back in Boston. She had no option in returning she was told in around about way that she had to go of she would lose her job.

Pulling into the car park Sara tries to focus on just the job she as to do and not about the people she is about to be reunited with, she was lost in thoughts about her ex-colleges when Dylan started to cry, getting out of the car she grabs the pushchair out of the boot and picks Maddie up carefully not to wake her and lays her down in the back chair of the pram so she doesn't get woken up by the sun shining on her, then she picks Dylan up who as quietened down somewhat and sits him in the front of the pram so he can look at what's happening and keep him occupied for the time being.

Walking up to the receptionist who she doesn't recognise she asks where she can find the team even though she knew herself where they where likely to be she still needed to find out and be granted access.

"Are they expecting you?" "Yes, I'm the Crime Scene Investigator they are waiting on from Boston" she checks her book and looks up "well in that case follow me then please".

Strolling through the corridors I recognise a few people and its obvious that they recognise me from the way that they stare and whisper with one an another as we near the break room I slow down a bit.

"Mr Grissom the CSI from Boston is here for you" and with that said the team and Lindsey turn around who must have been roped into coming for the briefing for some reason but I'm guessing that its because there was no one to look after her and Catherine didn't wont her to be home alone which I agree with 100 she's still too young even though I can almost hear what her protest would be, 'But mum I'm not a baby anymore, and my friends stay on them selves, why cant I?

"Sara" screamed Lindsey as she rushed towards me and engulfed me in a massive hug and I just couldn't let go of her.

Wow she's grown so much and looks just like her mother, I have missed her so much it felt like I was losing my own daughter when I left, I was pulled out of my thoughts by somebody walking into the back off me.

When I look behind me I see Greg who is still looking at what I presume is some lab report and he mumbles a 'Sorry' and goes to move again "that's ok Greg" upon hearing my voice Greg's head whips up that fast that I'm surprised he hasn't sustained whiplash. Greg starts sputtering like a fish out of water.

"Hi guys I'm he CSI your waiting for, obviously" I say while slowly removing Lindsey's arms from around my middle which is suddenly becoming quite painful for a little girl she is quite strong, she reluctantly lets go but stays close and wont let go of my hand.

Then there's an awkward silence that folds over the entire room that is until Maddie starts crying.

The all of a sudden everyone's attention goes to her and Dylan. Sara bends down to scoop the beautiful baby girl up and her crying stops almost instantly and snuggled into her hold.

"Are they yours?" asked Lindsey and her mother at the same time and I have to smile because they both had the same shocked look on their face.

"Yeah Lindsey they are mine" I move so that Lindsey can see Maddie clearly "This is Maddie Lindsey" Lindsey beams at Maddie and touched her hand which got a giggle out of her.

Then pointing at Dylan who by now it trying to somehow get out of the pram so he gets some of the attention and says "and this little tyke is Dylan" and she repeats the same with Dylan.

"Can I hold her?" she asks as Maddie obviously seems to have found a new best friend and is trying to reach over to her. "Sure you can, sit down that's it" and with them both comfortable and safe I go pick up Dylan and turn back to the slack jawed team.

"So how about we catch our selves a serial killer then eh"

* * *

Yet again still working on a computer that doesn't like me and is about ready to be put in a museum lol so bare with me on the spelling etc please : )

* * *


End file.
